Drip-catchers have been proposed, for example, in the form of a spout adapted to be placed in a bottle or container and intended for preventing dripping of liquid from the bottle or container when pouring.
A drip-catcher of the aforementioned type consists of a cork in which has been inserted a through-going tube-formed spout. The spout ends in an obliquely cut edge which, during the pouring of the liquid will gather the liquid in a regular well-defined jet so that splashings are avoided, and will cut off the jet at the end of the pouring so that no drop is formed at the edge of the spout. The prevention of the forming of the drop at the end of the spout is particularly important because, when a bottle is returned to an upright position, the drop remaining at the edge of the spout tends to seep downward on the outside of the bottle which is highly undesirable.
Aside from the fact that the desired effect of preventing drop formation is obtained, common disadvantages of the proposed drip-catchers resides in the fact that the proposed drip-catchers are bulky, impractical in use and relatively expensive to manufacture. Thus, the proposed drip-catchers are not suitable for being discarded after use.
Moreover, with regard to the proposed drip-catchers comprising a cork with an inserted tube, the cork will often dry up so that it does not fit tightly in the bottle or container. The liquid in the bottle container can then seep out along the cork during pouring so that the device, far from improving the pouring qualities of the bottle or container, give rise to a dirty bottle or container and dirty surroundings.